


Blood for Blood

by BabyDracky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, M/M, Non Consensual, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You better stop now, Drake, or believe me Robin or not, team or not, I am killing you" threatened Jason again.<br/>"You wouldn't, I'm not the criminal around here, am I?" answered Tim far too calmly.<br/>He cut again the reddened skin, drawing a perfect cross across the man's chest.<br/>"Now, we're even, blood for blood, scars for scars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood for Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



> Written for the Kink Meme challenge @ LJ 5 ACTS  
> Written for Shiny_Glor_Chan

"You better untie me" growled Jason trying to rip off his bond but not succeeding that well until now.  
"Why would I? I wasn't the one doing a naughty job again in the first place" teased Tim.  
"Because if you don't I'll cut that fragile neck of yours" Jason threatened.  
Tim was looking at him through his mask, knowing that Jason could actually be serious. But it was a too tempting occasion to annoy the guy senseless.  
"You mean with this?" teased Tim again, pulling Jason's knife from his scabbard.  
This was a really beautiful and sharpened blade, a blade that already killed and hurt so many people. Criminals would say Jason, none the less human beings.  
"Don't fuck with me boy!" Jason was fuming now.  
Tim was not playing anymore though, the blade in his hand, singing against Jason's bare chest. A really strong and well defined chest. Tim could see Jason's breath accelerated, his heart beating faster. He was the one actually making Jason feels in danger. It was overwhelming.  
"Don't you remember?" began Tim while the blade cut through Jason surprisingly soft skin "How you beat me up some years ago? How you marked my skin forever with your fists, with your blade? How you tried to destroy my mind with your hate?"  
"You better stop now, Drake, or believe me Robin or not, team or not, I am killing you" threatened Jason again.  
"You wouldn't, I'm not the criminal around here, am I?" answered Tim far too calmly.  
He cut again the reddened skin, drawing a perfect cross across the man's chest.  
"Now, we're even, blood for blood, scars for scars"  
He thought it'd be enough, Tim should have known it would never be enough with Jason. He just couldn't understand why he was now sucking on the bleeding flesh, filling his hungry mouth with the man’s blood. Why he is biting around the open wounds making Jason gritted his teeth not to scream, not to cry aloud.  
He was hurting him and liking every second of it.  
The man was his now.  
Jason would wear his mark on his skin and remember that moment forever.  
"I'll kill you!" Jason spat angrily.  
"You already did" answered Tim now gently kissing the man's chest listening to every beat of this strong heart "You already did"


End file.
